The Girl Chapter-1
by T.Fray
Summary: stilinsky and the protagonist are two cops who have been sent to examine a house due to some complaints. This is the first chapter and it is quite slow, you find some more action in the following chapters . If you have any suggestions, please go ahead and inform me.


It was as hot as any other day in May. The road pulsed with heat, leaving mirages of puddles at the bends. The leather seats in the cop car weren't convenient for me or Stilinsky.

"So how many years have you been a cop?" Asked Stilinsky who appeared to be tired of the silence between me and him.

"It's been fifteen years"

The silence descended upon us once again as we continued to ride.

"You know I've read your file" said Stilinsky

"And…."

"Well….. With a quirk like yours, you ought to be a hero"

I got surprised, it's not every day you hear something positive, especially from your partner and I've had some pretty bad ones over the years.

"You know….I have always wanted to be a hero. My dreams got cut short because of the penalty." I said hoping to drop the awkward silence between us by opening up.

"What do you mean?"

"My quirk's not meant for my body, so every time I use it, I hurt myself"

"That's unfortunate" replied Stilinsky.

"So what's your quirk?" I asked hoping to redirect the conversation to him.

"Oh its elastic fingers"

"That doesn't seem like a bad quirk" I replied

We continued to ride in silence with a yawns slipping past my lips once every few minutes…Till Stilinsky broke the silence again

"You don't sleep much do you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well… You have bags under your eyes and that's probably the fifth time you've yawned."

"Oh ugh….sorry" I say flatly. I straighten up and try to look energized.

"Is this working?" I ask him.

"Ha-ha, yeah that's fine; anyway don't you have a wife to drag you into bed"

"I'm divorced"

"Oh…I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

We continued to ride in silence. This time I decided to break the ice.

"Why'd you become a cop?" I asked hoping that the mediocrity of that question nulls out the bitterness of the last few minutes

"My grand dad was one, yeah… He was one stubborn guy jeez… he used to say that fancy quirks don't have anything to do with saving people, all you needed was a strong heart and a shot of tequila."

"Wise man". We drifted off into silence as we gazed at the busy sunlit streets of California

"Is this like all we do?"

"Well, we do spend majority of our time in the car so driving is the most probable thing to do"

"I'm talking about the 911 call"

"Pretty much really… But ever since All Might retired, trouble has been stirring up all over town. Plus to make matters worse the new number one isn't exactly instilling hope amongst people; it's only a matter of time before shit goes to hell. So people are on edge, so half of the time we deal with paranoid suburban women. "

"That doesn't seem that bad."

A brief moment passes before they reach the suburbs of California. We pass four blocks and finally stop at a house. It looks like time hasn't been kind to the settlement, with the dirty shade of yellow and the old rusted mailbox out front I could tell that the person who lived here clearly didn't try taking care of his house.

"Looks like we have arrived" says Stilinsky

"The complaint was made by Leslie Cruz who lives in the house next door. She states that she had heard a scream coming from the house next door aka this one."

Stilinsky leaves the car and heads for the door. Seeing no other reason to stay in this car I went along with him. We step on the porch of the house. The wood creaks beneath our feet as we walk up and down the musty porch.

"Should I knock?" Asks Stilinsky

"Go ahead" I reply.

Stilinsky gives a sharp rap on the door as I peer past the glass panes by the side of the door. We wait for a minute but there appears to be no movement. The air remains still with beads of sweat making its way down my back.

"Are you sure that the complain wasn't just some eccentric woman's delusions" Asks Stilinsky

"I'm pretty sure" I reply.

"Okay, then I guess we'll have to find another way in"

"We can't barge in there without a warrant"

"What if it's serious, we just can't leave?"

"We can come back with a warrant"

"What if it's too late" he asks

I sigh "fine…I'll try the front, see if there's a way out back"

He heads to the back of the musty house and I head to the front yard to take a look at the windows to see if I could spot anything. The shades are drawn at each room. Pretty normal at this time. I then hear Stilinsky rushing towards me.

"I found a route"

He guides me to the side of the house, where there's a staircase leading to the basement.

"I checked, it's unlocked"

"Let's go"

We make our way down the grey stairs and reach a white door. The wood on it was coarse and rough and the paint had peeled off leaving behind a indefinable brown shade that left me uneasy for some particular reason. This house was clearly left unloved and I can't help but wonder about the evil that might stem from it. The glass pane fixed at the top was evidently broken, leaving jagged pieces of glass jutting out as teeth of a hungry beast. Our breaths lay still as if bracing for the horrors that we might find past this door.

"Should we call for backup?"Asks Stilinsky.

"You wait out back, I'll yell if I require backup"

"Hold up. I suggested entering this place, so I'll go instead"

"Look you're a rookie, you getting injured or even killed will not be good on my part"

"You don't need to be pessimistic, for all we know it's just a false alarm."

"Look at this place; you know that something's not right"

"Fine, let's go together."

I sigh. "Fine"

We both head inside the basement and as if on cue a purple hue sets in and the door bangs shut.


End file.
